Wristband
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Sometimes it's the stupid things that make you angry. Axel x Roxas AkuRoku Ventus x Vanitas VenVan Yaoi


_I don't own the characters nor the game of which they come from! Just the plot of my fanfiction._Wristband

Roxas stared at the floor on his living room expressionlessly as he felt his eyes stinging with tears. His fingers clasped over his black and white chequered wristband tightly as he tried to pull himself together, not noticing his twin peering around the doorframe at him with sad eyes as he held his boyfriends hand.

"He's so sad," Ventus whispered, his own mood falling as he saw how hurt his younger brother was.

"Ven," his black haired boyfriend, Vanitas, sighed as he moved his arms around his waist, his chin resting on Ventus's shoulder, "he'll be fine, I promise," Vanitas kissed just under Ventus's ear as the blonde placed his small hands on top of his that were resting on his stomach.

"But how could he do that to Roxas?" Ventus scowled at the front door as Vanitas walked them backwards into the kitchen, knowing that Ventus would be kicking off any second, "it's not fair!" Ventus almost shouted and if it hadn't been for Vanitas's hand clamping around his mouth, Roxas would have probably left the house to be alone and they couldn't lose sight of him again.

"I know it isn't, but everyone goes through this Ven, everyone," Vanitas explained as he slowly removed his hand as he felt Ventus sink backwards into his arms again, "but Roxas needs to start going back to school…even if 'he's' there," Vanitas added and he placed a kiss on Ventus's forehead when he turned around in his arms.

"I know he does but I'm worried Van, I've never seen anyone act so zombified before," Ventus clunked his teeth together and whined a bit before he just buried his face in Vanitas's chest.

"He's upset, you can't blame him for that, now go and tell him to get ready for school, our classes start in an hour," Vanitas insisted and smiled as Ventus looked up at him nervously, his big blue eyes making the black haired boy inwardly groan as he knew he had gotten softer since he had met Ventus.

"Fine," Ventus replied as he reluctantly walked out of Vanitas's arms and slowly walked into the living room, his heart aching as he set his eyes on his brother, he knelt down in front of him, Roxas didn't respond to him as he stayed almost frozen in his position, though his fingers tightened around his wristband.

"Roxas," Ventus began slowly, "me and Vanitas think you should come to school with us today…it's been a week," he watched Roxas's eyes move so they were looking at him and Ventus felt his bottom lip tremble as he saw a tear roll down his twin's cheek.

"Right," the broken hearted blonde got up from the sofa and made his way lifelessly out of the room, he pulled on the stair banister as he climbed to get to his room.

Roxas knew that his brother and his boyfriend were just trying to help him get over 'him', but it was so hard to let go of someone that you had fallen so hard for.

' Roxas shrieked as 'his' hands came slithering around his waist, his long slender fingers tickling his sides as Roxas lay trapped under 'his' body on 'his' bed.

"No stop it!" Roxas laughed as he kicked his legs out, slapping at 'his' attacking hands.

"Not until you say it back and not one of your sarcastic replies either!" 'he' smirked as he moved his finger more so that Roxas was now rolling around laughing, tears streaming down the blondes cheeks.

"Alright!" Roxas cried out and 'he' stopped moving his fingers as he supported his weight above Roxas whose arms came around his neck. Roxas blushed heavily as he felt his heart racing when he stared into 'his' beautiful jade green eyes and he pulled him down so that their lips connected softly, Roxas's fingers tangling in 'his' thick red hair.

"I love you too," Roxas giggled as he pulled away with a face as red as beetroot and he smiled warmly as 'he' lay next to him, 'his' arms wrapping around him and pulling Roxas tightly to 'his' body as their lips connected once more, their fingers linking together.'

"Roxas wake up," a soft voice cooed and a pair of hands cupped the sides of his face as the noise of the school cafeteria suddenly came thundering back into his ears as he blinked a few times to focus his eyes on his friend Namine who was now cuddling him.

"You phased out again," Sora informed him as he smiled sympathetically at his friend.

"Sorry," Roxas responded weakly as Namine let go of him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be Roxas," she smiled and Roxas just blinked at her.

"Roxas don't look behind you," Zexion whispered and Roxas's heart hammered into his chest hard knowing who his friend was warning him about but he couldn't resist the need to turn round and peered over his shoulder, his body becoming numb as he saw 'him' speaking with another boy. The other boy was almost as tall as 'him' but he was goofier and had an unusual hairstyle cross between a Mohawk and a Mullet.

"Roxas wait!" Sora gasped as Roxas stormed over to 'him'.

"Nice to see you don't waste your time picking someone else up after a week of having broken up with me!" Roxas yelled and 'he' turned around causing Roxas's heart to crumble once more and he took a sharp intake of breath before he ran off.

"Axel you're such a jackass!" Sora snarled as he thumped the boy in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Axel snapped as he rubbed his arm with a frown, the boy beside him flinching at the punch.

"You break our best friends heart and then go off pulling someone else straight afterwards?" Namine knitted her eyebrows together and shook her head, feeling sad for Roxas, "I don't understand how people can be so mean," she whispered before she walked away holding her sketchpad to her chest tightly.

"I'm not dating Demyx!" Axel growled and pointed to the blonde beside him, "I was actually seeking comfort in him because of your best friend!" Sora and Zexion looked at him with wide eyes and then they looked in the direction that Roxas had run in, "Roxas thought I was dating someone else?" Axel's face turned pale as realization suddenly smacked him in the face.

"Axel, go after him!" Demyx yelled and pushed his friend hard in the back.

Roxas quickly wiped his tears on his long sleeved shirt, catching his balance as he tripped slightly, his feet hitting the ground hard as he took in heavy breaths. He stopped to get his breath behind the lockers, his hands on his knees as he cried openly.

"Axel," he whined and smacked his head backwards into the lockers, sliding down until his backside touched the cold floor, his blurry vision staring at his wristband again.

' Axel grinned as he handed Roxas a small package, his eyes watching the small blonde tear at the paper and a smile began to glow on his face.

"This is the one I wanted a few weeks ago!" Roxas beamed as he slipped it onto his wrist, grinning at Axel who grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Yeah it is, happy birthday Roxas," Axel kissed his lips, squeezing his hand, "I want you to wear the wristband for as long as you will love me," he said seriously and jabbed his finger at the wristband.

"Axel?" Roxas frowned as he gazed up at him.

"It sounds stupid and cheesy but I really want you to do that, promise me Roxas," Axel pulled him up into his arms, his forehead pressed against Roxas's.

"I promise," Roxas laughed and hugged his arms around Axel's neck, "you cheesy weirdo," Axel snorted with laughter.'

"I promise…" Roxas scowled at the piece of material tainting his arm, "what about your promises!" he yelled and kicked the wall that was an a few inches in front of him and he gritted his teeth as pain shot through his foot.

"Roxas!" Roxas froze and held his breath silently hoping that Axel wont look behind the lockers and he quietly looked around them. The handsome red head was there, peering in to the student changing rooms, "Roxas?" Axel's voice echoed again and he turned around, catching blonde spikes darting back behind the lockers and he put his hand on his forehead in relief.

"You always jump to conclusions," Axel sighed as he knelt on the floor beside Roxas who quickly averted his eyes away from him.

"Piss off Axel," Roxas snapped as he clenched his fists and he stood up, moving around Axel whose eyes opened widely and his hand shot out, gripping his wrist.

"You're still wearing it," Axel weakly smiled as he grabbed at his shirt, he grunted as Roxas struggled in his grip, "you still love me?"

"So what!" Roxas screamed, "fat lot of good it did me when you broke my fucking heart!" he hissed and whimpered as Axel's grip tightened.

"I only broke up with you so I wouldn't end up hurting you!" Axel argued and cursed under his breath when he felt Roxas halt.

"What?" Axel sighed heavily and he let go of Roxas's wrist.

"I knew I would end up hurting you because you trusted me too much…I didn't want to hurt or lose you, so I ended things," Axel tried to explain and Roxas laughed sarcastically at his pathetic excuse.

"Let me get this straight," Roxas slapped his hand to his forehead, "you break up with me so that you wouldn't hurt or lose me?" Axel nodded and he laughed again bitterly, "you hurt and lost me all at the same bloody time, so you're reason makes no sense, I would have been fine if you had hurt me a few times when we were dating because I knew we would be able to get through it and yet you…" Roxas let out a frustrated growl as he punched one of the lockers as he felt tears falling again, "how can you still make me love you?" Roxas murmured in disbelief and he tensed as he felt Axel's arms wrap around his waist.

"Because I still love you," Axel answered the rhetorical question and Roxas puffed.

"Is that why you were with that guy earlier?" he shouted as he turned in Axel's arms, pushing on his chest to try and get away.

"Hey!" Axel yelled and Roxas jumped, "I'm not with Demyx, I was actually talking to him about you, I was telling him what an absolute prick I was because in all honesty, I never wanted to break up with you, I wanted to…to get his help winning you back," Axel closed his eyes and his head fell on top of Roxas's.

Though he was still engulfed in rage, Roxas couldn't help but smile, his hands curling on Axel's shirt as he cuddled into him. Axel still loved him and he wanted him back. Roxas knew what his next movements would be and he knew that he would make it seem as if Axel was completely forgiven, but he wanted Axel. He stood on his toes as his arms slowly wrapped around Axel's neck making the red head looked at him confused before Roxas pulled his down to his height and kissed him. He pulled away with a sigh and Axel smiled at him.

"Start over by taking me out, I want to see if you can win me back," Roxas ordered him and Axel practically shrieked as he pulled him into a tight, almost crushing, hug.

"I'm so sorry Roxas," Axel repeated as his lips continued to place butterfly kisses on his lips.

"I know," Roxas managed to get in and blushed heavily as Axel finished with a long passionate kiss. Axel's arms tightly around him, proctecting him.

**I'm uploading this after visiting the hospital, oh the joys of today's health care, the doctor put the jab in the wrong arm and now my right side is numb, just the perfect gift I wanted. Anyways I missed writing AkuRoku and I was happy when my friend requested this, so I hope you all like it as well and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and the fact that it's a little depressing haha.**

**Review please ^_^**


End file.
